<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ve got the perfect remedy by Snakemind17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790710">I’ve got the perfect remedy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakemind17/pseuds/Snakemind17'>Snakemind17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakemind17/pseuds/Snakemind17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristoff and Anna has a stressful week, both of them having to take over Arendelle. Kristoff took over the well care of the kingdom grounds whilst Anna took care of the political issues left from Elsas break. Eventually the stress became too much, Kristoff left Anna and went to The Enchanted Forest. Knowing Ryder would like to see him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kristoff/Ryder Nattura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ve got the perfect remedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a one shot but if it goes good I might do an extension.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a rough day, Kristoff left Anna today he then packed his things ignoring Anna’s yelling and tears. He thought he loved her, he thought he would risk his life for her... but he quickly learned she wouldn’t do the same, it was always the kingdom or Elsa before him. He never got the time of day. </p><p>Kristoff threw his leather bag over his shoulders before moving to down the castle stairs, he could hear Anna’s sobs behind him but he didn’t look back. He was afraid if he did he would never leave. He made it to Sven, patting him on the stomach before grazing his hand against Sven’s nose. </p><p>“I’m sorry but we’ve got to go,” Kristoff said before he then mocked Sven “But they have carrots, for free!” Kristoff made himself laugh. He took his ring and dropped it on the hay covered floor. He quickly saddled up Sven before riding off out of Arendelle. </p><p>He rode until he saw the field where most of the reindeer reside, he rode Kristoff further into the forest before feeling a breeze, it was winter so when a breeze went with some snowflakes it was normally Gale. He smiled before feeling Gale move throughout his jacket smiling and almost losing his balance he said “Hi Gale, I missed you buddy” he quickly rode into the village, smiling even more when he saw the Brunette walking around carrying firewood. </p><p>Kristoff quickly got off of Sven before running and hugging Ryder, knocking the wood out of his arms he then quickly said “I’ve missed you so much! How’ve you been!?” </p><p>Ryder was caught in shock as he hugged Kristoff back, remembering that same sweet smell of hay and cinnamon. He quickly looked around, not being able to see Kristoff's fingers because of his gloves he then said “I’m doing good and I’ve missed you too! But where’s Anna?” </p><p>Kristoff looked down, almost sad as he then said “I left her, today actually... it was just too-“ Ryder quickly stopped him before embracing him in another hug and saying “Say no more, I’ve got the perfect remedy” Ryder quickly grabbing Kristoff's wrist before dragging him out into a clearing, it was a calve after birthing. </p><p>Kristoff looked at it smiling and then moved his wrist a little. Ryder noticed that he was still holding on to Kristoff and got flustered before he let go. “Sorry,” Ryder said although he really wasn’t.</p><p>Kristoff smiled as he held onto Ryder’s shoulder and said “Don’t be, this truly is making me happier” he then let go and turned away missing Ryder’s blush afterward. </p><p>The both of them watched the valve try and walk around, it’s long legs tripping himself before he face-planted in the soft snow. Ryder and Kristoff laughed a little bit caught the attention of the mother which snorted in a warning for the two so they left. </p><p>Walking back to the camp they exchanged what has happened throughout the past few months, they shared about Sven and then the Reindeer at the enchanted forest. They eventually got off the unbeaten path because they made it to the river where the giants were sleeping. </p><p>Kristoff and Ryder sat down on the ridge over the river, they then watched as ever now and then a few rocks the size of their heads would fall off the giants as if they were specks. In realization, Kristoff then said “Ya know what... every time I look at these guys I feel so insignificant” </p><p>Ryder gave a pitiful grin before saying “You’ve never been insignificant, I can assure you of that” Ryder said as he turned to Kristoff who did the same. </p><p>Kristoff smiled blushing slightly before he said “Thank you but to be honest, I don’t feel like that most of the time” he said, not noticing the space between them began to close in. </p><p>“Well you should, I mean you else could help save both princesses of Arendelle, and help bring together two feuding kingdoms,” Ryder said which just makes Kristoff realize that maybe he was a significant part of their history. </p><p>“You know you’re pretty special too,” Kristoff said, Ryder shrugged not knowing why. His whole life was under a magical vale so he didn’t know how he could yet. Then Kristoff inches closer only inches away before he said “Your the first guy I’ve ever done this to” his lips softly touched Ryder’s. Ryder blushed and leaned in further until they were interrupted by a loud snore of a giant that separated them with a breathy laugh from each.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>